


Tauriel

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [23]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bree - Freeform, Elves, F/M, Horses, Lembas, Mirkwood, Rain, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rivendell, The Prancing Pony, Travel, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would :P I had to stop here and I'm sensing some anachronisms coming up in the next chapter :P<br/>Please enjoy!<br/>I don't own the hobbit or LOTR.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tauriel

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this more than I thought I would :P I had to stop here and I'm sensing some anachronisms coming up in the next chapter :P  
> Please enjoy!  
> I don't own the hobbit or LOTR.

Thranduil escorted you to breakfast the next morning to find that Legolas was already at the table waiting for you.

You greeted him with a smile and exchanged pleasantries as you sat down. Thranduil inquired of his adventures and you followed the conversation till your mind focused solely on Thranduil, you smiled at how he tried to be warm towards Legolas.

“Ada..I’ll be leaving again..soon. And I was hoping you’d bring Tauriel back.” Legolas looked Thranduil square in the eye. Thranduil pursed his lips in a thin line and lowered his eyebrows, “I won’t”. 

“Thranduil”, you said softly as you placed your hand on his clenched fist. He threw you a quick glance before raising to his feet, “I’ve got other matters to attend to”, he kissed your forehead and he strode off.

You sighed and looked at Legolas sympathetically, “Do you know where she is?”, he picked up the napkin off his lap and placed it beside his plate, “The last I heard, she was seen in Bree”. Your eyes widened, “What is she doing in _Bree_?”. 

“Most likely looking for employment..she wanted to be left alone for a while. I fear for her life.”

“Legolas, she is a skilled warrior..”

“That she is, but..a darkness grows in middle earth. No place is safe anymore, but she will be safer here.” 

You nodded. Your father has spoke to you about the necromancer or Sauron, in Dol Guldur and his growing legions. You shifted in your seat.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I know that look y/n, what are you thinking?”. You grinned, you’ve forgotten that you and Legolas went way back.

“I could bring her back..”, you wanted to do something for Legolas. He hadn’t been too thrilled with you courting his father..you felt like he retreated from you a little. Maybe this could fix things.

His mouth fell open slightly, he cocked his head and stared at you, “Ada would never allow that..besides it wouldn’t be easy for the queen of Mirkwood to travel the roads..especially now”.

“I can be inconspicuous when I want to”, you said rolling your eyes, “I can persuade him to let me go..”, you hoped.

He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in front of him, “I can get you to Amon Sul, but no further I’m afraid..I’ve somewhere else to be”. You accepted his offer and took your leave. “I leave tomorrow at dawn”.

* * *

You took slow steps towards the throne room. You knew there was no way Thranduil was going to let you go, especially with trouble brewing out there. The doors parted as you neared the room, taking a deep breath you walked up to the throne, when Thranduil saw you approach he dismissed the gathering of people. You climbed the stairs and held his face in your hands,”My love, I’ve been thinking..I would like to visit Rivendell”. You tried to look sincerer, you hated lying to him. 

He narrowed his eyes,”Why? Your family is here”. You bit your lip, you’ve forgotten that they were still here in Mirkwood. You raked your mind, searching for an explanation, ”I do have other friends you know”, you tried to sound offended. He grasped your hips while still looking at your face, his fingers ran circles over your dress, finally he spoke, “I shall come with you then”.

“No!”, you almost yelled, he looked taken aback, “What I meant is, you are busy here and Legolas already offered to take me when he leaves tomorrow”, you smiled.

“Tomorrow? How long will you be gone for?”, he asked disappointment apparent on his face. You kissed him before replying, “Oh, just a couple of months”. He shook his head and sighed, “How will I function without you”, he smirked mischievously before snaking his hand behind you and grasping your butt. You slapped his hand away, looking around “We have a council meeting to attend, my king”.

* * *

You woke up early. You propped yourself on your elbows and looked over at Thranduil who slept facing away from you. You leaned in and kissed the tip of his ear and then the length of his jaw. He stirred slightly and then without warning pulled you over him. You let out a squeal as he wrapped his arms around you, smothering you, “Stay” he said sleepily.

You giggled, “I will be back before you know it”, kissing his nose you got up and set about packing a few things and getting dressed.

You wore a green long sleeved chemise and a tunic that hugged your curves and ended just above your knees. Stepping into a pair of dark brown hide pants, you braided the top and the sides of your head to keep the hair off your face. You picked up your leather bracers which had silver elvish runes spiraling over it, slipping them on you looked around for your boots. You found them stashed in the back of your armoire with your quiver and sword. 

You strapped your weapons on and grabbed your emerald green velvet cloak. You looked over at Thranduil who has fallen asleep again, he was dreaming and you didn’t have the heart to wake him. You knew if you kissed him he’d wake up, so you stepped out and closed the door gently.

When you walked out to the stable to meet the prince, you saw him stroking the mane of a white horse. You gasped and ran over to Sirdal and ran your fingers through his blonde mane. “The dwarves of Erebor sent him over..they healed him”.

Legolas looked at you funny,”What?”, you asked looking away from Sirdal. “Y/n, people will have their eyes on you if you wear _that_ ”, he said eyeing the soft hooded cloak around your neck. He handed you a coarse, dull grey replacement. You took it unwillingly but not forgetting to thank him, you pulled at the laces of the cloak and stuffed it in your small side bag. You saddled Sirdal, strapped on some essentials on the saddle with the bag. You mounted him and joined Legolas. Soon you were on the road to the High Pass to cross Anduin.

* * *

You were on the road for about a month now. You looked ahead as you poked at the fire, the fading light of the setting sun shone on the realm of Rivendell. A feeling of sad longing mixed with happiness of seeing an old friend tugged at your heart strings. “I’m sorry y/n, we cannot go to Rivendell..it will cost us a lot of time”, Legolas said softly. You grinned, “I know, it’s alright! I was just thinking about other..things”, you ran your mouth. He smiled understandingly and handed you a piece of lembas, “I’ll take the first watch”. Even though elves did not need sleep, you accepted.

* * *

You pulled your arrow out of the dead troll and wiped it on its wart covered skin. It’s been another month. You were waiting on the East-West Road for Legolas to finish scouting the road ahead when a troll attacked you. You had taken it down with ease.

Legolas walked up behind you and stared at the dead troll, “You best be on your way now, trolls don’t usually live alone”. He untied his horse and saddled him while you did the same, “This is where we part then”, you said looking at the weathertop. He nodded and you bowed your head “Harthon gerithach lend vaer (I hope you will have a good journey)”, he bowed his own “Harthon gerithach raid gelin a chwest adel thraw lín (I hope you will have green paths and a breeze behind you)”. You turned Sirdal around before hearing Legolas add quietly, “Naneth”. You looked over your shoulder and saw a smirk play on his lips as he turned his own horse around, not appreciating his mild sarcasm you reached in your side bag and pulled out a wrapped lembas cake and chucked it at his head. He caught it with ease without so much as turning..or blinking for that matter, “Hannod! (Thanks!)”.

* * *

You rode for twenty more days before arriving in Bree. It had just finished raining and the roads were strewn with pools of mucky water and mud. There was the stench of shit and piss in the air and you huddled further in to your hooded cloak. You were getting uneasy under all the hostile stares you received from passersby. 

You wandered further into the town till you came across an inn, The Prancing Pony, after sleeping on the cold ground for months, you sure could use a roof over your head and a bed. You dismounted and tied Sirdal to a post, making sure he had food and water, you turned to open the door but froze, your elf ears pricking up. Your hand rested on your sword.

“Heard you were looking for me, my queen”.

**Author's Note:**

> Because who the hell know what happened to Tauriel after BOTFA?!


End file.
